


Remain Standing

by Eien_Ni



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wrapped his arms around his legs, buried his face in his knees, as the tears flowed harder. He knew it was stupid. He’d had this nightmare before. He should be used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remain Standing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into Shadows We Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766729) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



> So this is to celebrate 100 followers on my [tumblr](http://drowning-inthe-feels.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> There are eight prompts. The first one has 200 words, but the other seven all have 100 words each.

**Fashion**

Pitch was lying in bed, pretending to be asleep. In actuality, he was watching Jack with an amused look on his face. Jack had slipped on Pitch’s robe, and it looked ridiculous on him, as it was too long and pooled around his feet. Pitch had to work hard to keep silent when Jack turned around and he noticed that the opening of the robe dipped far lower on Jack than it did on Pitch.

Pitch hissed out a low breath, but Jack didn’t hear.

Jack floated into the air, allowing the robe to flow naturally and rest just above the floor. He looked down and gave a little grin. His yelp echoed through the room as Pitch, who had slipped quietly from the bed, wrapped his arms around him and licked a stripe up Jack’s neck.

“You look good in my robe,” Pitch whispered huskily, a hand sneaking its way through the front of the robe.

Jack flushed, and Pitch chuckled as his hand slid lower. “Leave it on,” he said when Jack began to remove the robe.

Hesitating for a moment, Jack nodded, and his head fell back against Pitch’s shoulder as he gave into the intimate touches.

**Kiss**

Later, after they had both crawled back into bed, Jack leaned over and pressed his lips to Pitch’s. Pitch’s tongue slowly licked across Jack’s lower lip, and Jack opened his mouth in response. Their tongues slicked together, and Jack moaned.

Pitch’s hands curved around Jack’s face, anchoring him in place. He licked the roof of Jack’s mouth with deliberate slowness, reveling in the sounds that spilled forth from Jack. He withdrew, offering one last, chaste kiss.

“Sleep well, Jack,” he breathed, then laughed when Jack swooped in for one more kiss. He settled down, watching Jack until he fell asleep.

**Forgotten**

Jack wrenched awake with a cry, jolting up in bed as his hand clutched at his chest. He exhaled shakily as he tried to cast off the memory of the dream, but it sunk its claws into his mind and refused to disappear that easily.

Drawing his knees to his chest, Jack swallowed hard. The nightmare was familiar, too familiar. Everyone had forgotten him. No one had believed in him. He’d been left there, alone, screaming until his voice was hoarse. Until he disappeared from existence, with no one to remember him. He tried to quiet his sob but failed.

**Tears**

The tears fell. Slowly, at first, and then it was as if the dam broke. Jack wrapped his arms around his legs, buried his face in his knees, as the tears flowed harder. He knew it was stupid. He’d had this nightmare before. He should be used to it.

But each time, it hurt just as bad because he was so afraid of losing everyone, losing everything. He could still feel the terror, the emptiness.

Jack startled when a hand pressed to his cheek, wiping the wetness away. “Pitch,” he said, voice trembling. His breathing hitched on a broken sob.

**Embrace**

“Jack, come here,” Pitch said soothingly, holding his arms out.

The frost spirit slid across the bed and shivered as Pitch wrapped arms tightly around him. He hiccuped a sob as a warm hand ghosted up and down his back, tracing the scar given to him by the sword.

“It’s all right. It was only a nightmare. You’re here, and I’m here with you. I believe in you.”

Jack’s nails curled, dug into Pitch’s bare back, but Pitch didn’t say anything. He just held onto him and closed his eyes as Jack’s fear slowly receded down to its normal level.

**Quiet**

The silence that surrounded them was comforting. They both knew that they did not need to speak, that sometimes no words were needed. They were content to just lay there, tangled together, bodies pressed together, and let their actions do the talking. Pitch’s hand carded gently through Jack’s hair, Jack’s arms curled loosely around Pitch’s waist.

Jack’s head rested on Pitch’s chest, and he listened to the rhythmic heartbeat, felt Pitch’s steady breathing. He reached down and grasped Pitch’s free hand, interlocking their fingers before bringing them to his lips and kissing Pitch’s knuckles.

They both enjoyed the quiet moments.

**Beautiful**

Jack trailed a hand up Pitch’s chest, letting his frost spill onto Pitch’s skin. Delicate swirls curled over his stomach and ribs. The frost spread over one of Pitch’s nipples, and Jack bit his lip to hide the smile that appeared when Pitch gave a low moan.

Once Jack had told Pitch that he looked pretty with the frost painting his skin, and it was still true. The contrast between Pitch’s gray skin and the crystal-like appearance of the frost only allowed more of the patterns to show.

“So beautiful,” Jack murmured, his hand hovering over Pitch’s frost covered skin.

**Together**

Pitch took Jack’s hand in his own, stroking the back of Jack’s hand with his thumb. “Jack,” he began, “how do you feel now?”

“Better,” Jack replied. He curled around Pitch, closing his eyes. The terror of the nightmare was still present, but it wasn’t as bad as it had been before. The close proximity to Pitch had helped allay the worst of his fears.

“Good,” Pitch murmured, and Jack smiled.

He knew that, although things were difficult and he was so full of fears at times, he would be able to remain standing as long as they were together.


End file.
